battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Bodies
Back to the main Assets page. Please save the assets as .png files! Main Bodies (As of BFB (current)) 8-Ball 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball 8-Ball Body Behind.png|8-Ball Back BR_1563664832241.png|8-Ball's Voting Icon Body 8-Ball spinning0001.png 8-Ball spinning0002.png 8-Ball spinning0003.png 8-Ball spinning0004.png 8-Ball spinning0005.png 8-Ball spinning0006.png 8-Ball spinning0007.png 8-Ball spinning0008.png 8-Ball spinning0009.png 8-Ball spinning0010.png 8-Ball spinning0011.png 8-Ball spinning0012.png 8-Ball spinning0013.png 8-Ball spinning0014.png 8-Ball spinning0015.png 8-Ball spinning0016.png 8-Ball spinning0017.png 8-Ball spinning0018.png 8-Ball spinning0019.png 8-Ball spinning0020.png 8-Ball spinning0021.png 8-Ball spinning0022.png 8-Ball spinning0023.png 8-Ball spinning0024.png 8-Ball spinning0025.png 8-Ball spinning0026.png 8-Ball spinning0027.png 8-Ball spinning0028.png 8-Ball spinning0029.png 8-Ball spinning0030.png 8-Ball spinning0031.png 8-Ball spinning0032.png 8-Ball spinning0033.png 8-Ball spinning0034.png 8-Ball spinning0035.png 8-Ball spinning0036.png 8-Ball spinning0037.png 8-Ball spinning0038.png 8-Ball spinning0039.png 8-Ball spinning0040.png 8-Ball spinning0041.png 8-Ball spinning0042.png 8-Ball spinning0043.png 8-Ball spinning0044.png 8-Ball spinning0045.png Symbol 2.png|8-Ball biting a jawbreaker 1 Symbol 3.png|8-Ball biting a jawbreaker 2 Balloony Balloony Body New.png|Balloony Balloony_Stringless.png|Balloony Stringless Balloony bottom0001.png Balloony bottom0002.png Balloony bottom0003.png Balloony bottom0004.png Balloony bottom0005.png Balloony bottom0006.png Balloony bottom0007.png Balloony bottom0008.png Balloony bottom0009.png Balloony bottom0010.png Balloony bottom0011.png Balloony bottom0012.png Balloony bottom0013.png Balloony bottom0014.png Balloony bottom0015.png Balloony bottom0016.png Balloony bottom0017.png Balloony bottom0018.png Balloony bottom0019.png Balloony bottom0020.png Balloony bottom0021.png Balloony bottom0022.png Balloony bottom0023.png Balloony bottom0024.png Ballony deflated falling 1.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 1 Balloony deflated falling 2.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 2 Ballooony deflated falling 3.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 3 Balloony deflated on the floor0001.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 1 Balloony deflated on the floor0002.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 2 Balloony deflated on the floor0003.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 3 Balloony deflated on the floor0004.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 4 Balloony deflated on the floor0005.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 5 Balloony deflated on the floor0006.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 6 Balloony deflated on the floor0007.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 7 DefaltedBalloony.png|Deflated Balloony (BFB 2) Balloony deflated copy.png|Balloony stringless deflated BalloonyChokkee.png|Overinflated Balloony (BFB 2) Balloony String.png|String Barf Bag New Barf Bag Body.png|Front Barf Bag Back.png|Back Barf_Bag_Side.png|Side (BFB 3) BarfBagFrontt.png|Front (BFB 3) Barf Bag 3D 2.png|Lower Angle (BFB 3) Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0001.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0002.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0003.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0004.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0005.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0006.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0007.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0008.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0009.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0010.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0011.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0012.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0013.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0014.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0015.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0016.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0017.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0018.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0019.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0020.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0021.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0022.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0023.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0024.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0025.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0026.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0027.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0028.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0029.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0030.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0031.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0032.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0001.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 1 Barf Bag Losing Barf0002.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 2 Barf Bag Losing Barf0003.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 3 Barf Bag Losing Barf0004.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 4 Barf Bag Losing Barf0005.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 5 Barf Bag Losing Barf0006.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 6 Barf Bag Losing Barf0007.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 7 Barf Bag Losing Barf0008.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 8 Barf Bag Losing Barf0009.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 9 Barf Bag Losing Barf0010.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 10 Barf Bag Losing Barf0011.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 11 Barf Bag Losing Barf0012.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 12 Barf Bag Losing Barf0013.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 13 Barf Bag Losing Barf0014.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 14 Barf Bag Losing Barf0015.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 15 Barf Bag Losing Barf0016.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 16 Barf Bag Losing Barf0017.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 17 Barf Bag Losing Barf0018.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 18 Barf Bag Losing Barf0019.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 19 Barf Bag Losing Barf0020.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 20 Barf Bag Losing Barf0021.png|Barf Bag Losing a Bit of Barf 21 SOUPBAG.png|Barf Bag With Soup Splat Barf Bag 3-4 warm water.png|Barf Bag Full of Hot Spring Water Barf Bag 3-4 copy 3.png|Barf Bag Ripped Barf Bag 3-4 copy 6.png|Barf Bag Ripped Flopped Backward Barf Bag 3-4 copy 7.png|Barf Bag Ripped Flopped Forward Barf Bag side copy.png|Barf Bag Side Ripped New Barf Bag Body copy.png|Other Barf Bag Asset Borbeg1.png|Barf Bag with Gelatin Inside Borbeg3.png Borbeg4.png Borbeg5.png Borbeg8.png Borbeg9.png Basketball New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball Left Basketball Body copee.png|Basketball Right Basketball Looking Up.png|Basketball Looking Up (BFB 1) Basketball No Lines.png|Basketball Stripeless Символ 2.png|Basketball's Stripes Bell NEWBellBody.png|Bell Bell Body Side turn0001.png|Bell turning 1 Bell Body Side turn0002.png|Bell turning 2 Bell Body Side turn0003.png|Bell turning 3 Bell Body Side turn0004.png|Bell turning 4 Bell Body Side turn0005.png|Bell turning 5 Bell Body Side turn0006.png|Bell turning 6 Bell Body Side turn0007.png|Bell turning 7 Bell Body Side turn0008.png|Bell turning 8 Bell Body Side turn0009.png|Bell turning 9 Bell zapped0001.png|Bell zapped 1 Bell zapped0002.png|Bell zapped 2 Bell zapped0003.png|Bell zapped 3 Bell zapped0004.png|Bell zapped 4 Black Hole Black_Hole_New_Body.png|Black Hole Circle Eye.png|Black Hole Glowless Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side/Front Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Isometric Blocky Body Isometric copy.png|Blocky Isometric Side-ish (BFB 2) Blocky Bottom Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Below Blocky Body Cabinet copy.png|Blocky Cabient Top (BFB 1) Symbol 00001.png|Blocky Turning 1 Symbol_10002.png|Blocky Turning 2 Symbol 10003.png|Blocky Turning 3 Symbol 10004.png|Blocky Turning 4 Symbol 10005.png|Blocky Turning 5 Symbol 10006.png|Blocky Turning 6 Symbol 10007.png|Blocky Turning 7 Symbol 10008.png|Blocky Turning 8 Symbol 10009.png|Blocky Turning 9 Symbol 10010.png|Blocky Turning 10 Symbol 10011.png|Blocky Turning 11 Bomby Bomby Icon.png|Bomby Bomby short fuse 2.png|Bomby With A Short Fuse Bomby short fuse.png|Bomby With A Very Short Fuse 10F98F21-1B16-428B-898F-30F73C701A72.png|Bomby without fuse 205C45E3-C747-4621-8E2F-453BCEFEC862.png|Bomby’s fuse Bomby dead.png|Bandaged Bomby (BFB 3) Bomby_DED.png|Bomby just a little bit exploded (BFB 3) bomby long fuse.png|Bomby with a Long Fuse Book Book Icon.png|Book book left3.png|Book Right (BFDIA 5e) Book Open.png|Book Open Go go GO.png|Book Go go go Go!!!!!!! Asset (BFB 3) Book_side.png|Book side (BFDIA 5a) Book_side_2.png|Book side going to the front 1 (BFDIA 5a) Book_side_2_copy.png|Book side going to the front 2 (BFDIA 5a) BookTopView.png|Book Above (BFB 11) Book body 2 DO NOT USE.png|Book Side-ish (marked as DO NOT USE in the symbol name) Book ooo!.png|Book OOO!! Asset (BFB 12) bookopen.png|Book open (BFB 13) Book_body_copy.png|Book Side DahNewlyStyledBookRightBody2019.png|Book Right (BFB 14) BFDI Book Front.png|Book Front Bottle NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle Bottle_Body_copy.png|Bottle with Blueberry Splash Bottlefortunecookie.png|Bottle with Fortune Cookie DB56CDB7-4858-47AE-A6E7-4A3C5C08AF01.png|Tree escaping TreeBottleFortuneCookie.png|Tree inside Bottle Bottle breaking0001.png|Bottle breaking 1 Bottle breaking0002.png|Bottle breaking 2 Bottle breaking0003.png|Bottle breaking 3 Bottle breaking0004.png|Bottle breaking 4 Bottle breaking0005.png|Bottle breaking 5 Bottle breaking0006.png|Bottle breaking 6 Bottle breaking0007.png|Bottle breaking 7 Bottle breaking0008.png|Bottle breaking 8 Bottle broken.png|Bottle broken Bracelety Bracelety right-side up body.png|Bracelety Rightside Up Bracelety_Body_Above.png|Bracelety Upside Down mnma.png|Bracelety "Yeah!" Asset (BFB 3) Bracelety getting 4.png|Bracelety catching four Bracelety_geting_eaten_by_four.png|Bracelety stuck on Four Bracelety Body Above copy.png|Bracelety stuck on Four without Four Bracelety screech0001.png|Bracelety geting screeched 1 Bracelety screech0002.png|Bracelety geting screeched 2 Bracelety screech0003.png|Bracelety geting screeched 3 Bubble Bubble Icon.png|Bubble Burst.png|Bubble Pop Effect/Burst 1 frame before death.png|Bubble Squished (BFDIA 5a) Sree Bub.png|Sree Bub Cake Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake Cake_Squished.png|Cake Being Sat On/Squished Cake too.png|Cake Top cakeeee.png|Cake Above (BFB 14) Clock Clock Body New.png|Clock Left Clock side.png|Clock Right Clock_More_Sideays.png|Clock Side Clock body 2.png|Clock Front Clock body 3.png|Clock Below Bfdi clock right right side.png|Clock Side Left Bfdi clock side asset.png|Clock Side Right Clock back.png|Clock Back Clock_Body_side.png|Clock Flat (BFB 8) Cloudy Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy 1A86687F-5423-4750-BB3D-AED2D32EFCDB.png|Cloudy Holding Jawbreaker With Mouth Cloudy puffed up by jawbreaker.png|Cloudy carrying a jawbreaker Cloudy_Bandaged.png|Cloudy Bandaged Cloudythunder2.png|Thunderstrom HoldingJawbraker.png|Cloudy Holding Jawbreaker (Custom-Made) Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Angle Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Coiny Anthother Side.png|Coiny Flat (Seen in BFDI is Back) IMG_0279.PNG|Coiny with butt (BFDIA 5b thumbnail) David HD_David.png|David 31-david-head.png|David Head David 1.png|David Open 1 David_2.png|David Open 2 20body gooddavid.png|David Happy Closed (BFDI 21) ice cream!.png|David Happy Teeth (BFDI 21) David_Blinking.png|David blinking David_body_X-eyes.png|David with X-Eyes (BFB 5) Eyebrow'd David.png|David Angry (BFB 4) AngryDavid1.png|David Talking Angry 1 (BFB 4) AngryDavid2.png|David Talking Angry 2 (BFB 4) David pilot.png David's_bodie.png|David Behind David_U0001.png|David Angry 1 David_U0002.png|David Angry 2 David_U0003.png|David Angry 3 David_U0004.png|David Angry 4 David_U0005.png|David Angry 5 David_U0006.png|David Angry 6 BurntDavid.png|Burnt David BubbleDavid.png|Bubble David BubbleDavid2.png|Bubble David Talking 1 BubbleDavid3.png|Bubble David Talking 2 FlowerDavid.png|Flower David FlowerDavid2.png|Flower David Talking 1 FlowerDavid3.png|Flower David Talking 2 LeafyDavid.png|Leafy David LeafyDavid2.png|Leafy David Talking 1 LeafyDavid3.png|Leafy David Talking 2 Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0001.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Donut Base.png|Donut Base/No Hole donutsidenew.png|Donut Flat (BFB 1) Donutbig.png|Donut Center With Grassy Inside (BFB 8) Donutbig2.png Donutbig3.png Donutbig4.png Donutbig5.png Donutbig6.png Donutbig7.png Donutbig8.png Screeched_Donut_BFB_1.png|Screeched Donut Donut with Golf Ball & 8-Ball Inside.png|Donut with Golf Ball & 8-Ball Inside FactorofFourSyringeSucked.png|Sucked By Syringe (BFB 10) Donut Squished.png|Squished Donutstabbed.png|Stabbed Donut long frown.png Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Idle 061FA23C-3966-49FB-8A37-C17077811A42.png|Dora Head Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora speaking DoraScaredAsset2.png|Dora Scared 1 DoraScaredAsset1.png|Dora Scared 2 Angry Dora Closed.png|Angry Dora Closed (BFB 1) Angry Dora Open.png|Angry Dora Open (BFB 1) Dora Body Behind.png|Dora's back side Dora No Expression.png|Faceless Dora intro.png|Dora bottom with moving limbs (BFB intro) Dora ready0001.png Dora ready0002.png Dora ready0003.png Dora ready0004.png Dora pressing button0001.png|Dora Right Before she runs up The Stairs Dora pressing button0002.png Dora pressing button0003.png Dora pressing button0004.png Dora pressing button0005.png Dora pressing button0006.png Dora pressing button0007.png Dora pressing button0008.png Dora pressing button0009.png Dora pressing button0010.png Dora pressing button0011.png Dora pressing button0012.png Dora pressing button0013.png Dora pressing button0014.png Dora pressing button0015.png Dora pressing button0016.png dora dop copy.png|Dora Top dora upwards power.png|Dora Right Before she runs up The Stairs but in Top View Doramakingup.png|Dora Changing Her Hair (BFB 13) Doranewhair.png|Dora's New Hair (Right) Nhaaah hahahah she is fabulous.png|Dora's New Hair (Right) 41-dora-head.png|Dora Head (New Hair) Dora's Hair.png|Hair Eggy Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy Eggy Body Back.png|Eggy Back 1522939229636.png|Eggy Dotless 1522939347032.png|Dots Eggy Dots Back.png|Dots (Back) Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser Front Eraser_Body_Front_.png|Eraser Back Eraser zapped0001.png|Eraser zapped 1 Eraser zapped0002.png|Eraser zapped 2 Eraser zapped0003.png|Eraser zapped 3 eraser_cuberoll.png|Eraser Above Evil Leafy Evil Leafy Body.png|Evil Leafy Fanny Fannyidfb0001.png|Fanny Left/Spinning 1 Fannyidfb0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fannyidfb0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fannyidfb0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 Fannyidfb0005.png|Fanny Spinning 5 Fannyidfb0006.png|Fanny Spinning 6 Fannyidfb0007.png|Fanny Spinning 7 Fannyidfb0008.png|Fanny Spinning 8 Fannyidfb0009.png|Fanny Spinning 9 Fannyidfb0010.png|Fanny Spinning 10 Fannyidfb0011.png|Fanny Spinning 11 Fannyidfb0012.png|Fanny Spinning 12 Fannyidfb0013.png|Fanny Spinning 13 Fannyidfb0014.png|Fanny Spinning 14 Fannyidfb0015.png|Fanny Spinning 15 Fannyidfb0016.png|Fanny Spinning 16 Fannyidfb0017.png|Fanny Spinning 17 Fannyidfb0018.png|Fanny Spinning 18 Fannyidfb0019.png|Fanny Spinning 19 Fannyright.png|Fanny Right/Other Side Fanny Front.png|Fanny Front Fanny Top10001.png|Fanny Top brakenfann.png|Broken Fanny Fanny dead 1.png|Fanny’s Cage Fanny dead 2.png|Fanny’s Stand Fanny Body motor.png|Fanny’s Stand (BFB 12-13) Fanny gets zapped by Lightning .png|Fanny Zapped Fannyback.png|Fanny Back (BFB 13) Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 IMG_0278.PNG|Firey with butt (BFDIA 5b thumbnail) Firey Jr. Fireyjr0001.png|Firey Jr. 1 Fireyjr0002.png|Firey Jr. 2 Fireyjr0003.png|Firey Jr. 3 Fireyjr0004.png|Firey Jr. 4 Fireyjr0005.png|Firey Jr. 5 Fireyjr0006.png|Firey Jr. 6 Fireyjr0007.png|Firey Jr. 7 Fireyjr0008.png|Firey Jr. 8 Fireyjr0009.png|Firey Jr. 9 Fireyjr0010.png|Firey Jr. 10 Fireyjr0011.png|Firey Jr. 11 Fireyjr0012.png|Firey Jr. 12 Fireyjr0013.png|Firey Jr. 13 Fireyjr0014.png|Firey Jr. 14 Fireyjr0015.png|Firey Jr. 15 Fireyjr0016.png|Firey Jr. 16 Fireyjr0017.png|Firey Jr. 17 Fireyjr0018.png|Firey Jr. 18 Firey Jr. zapped0001.png|Firey Jr. zapped 1 Firey Jr. zapped0002.png|Firey Jr. zapped 2 Firey Jr. zapped0003.png|Firey Jr. zapped 3 Notagoodriddance.png Notagoodriddance2.png Flower Flower Icon.png|Flower's Head Flower Missing Petal.png|With Missing Petal Flower left.png|Flower Curled Toward The Left FlowerWithoutPedals.png|Flower Petalless Flower petal.png|Flower's Petal FlowerFullBody.png|Flower Full TheLeaningFlowerofPisa.png|Flower Full Leaning BendingFlowerFullBody.png|Bending Flower (Barriers and Pitfalls) WeirdFlowerBFDI9.png|Flower Aggressively Running at Woody (Insectophobe's Nightmare) Flowersittingasset.png|Flower Bent Sitting (The Reveal) FlowerWithMissingPedal.png|With Missing Petal Flower Body Straight.png|Flower's Stick Body Flower Body Bent.png|Flower's Stick Body Bent Flower'sleaningstick.png|Flower's Stick Body Leaning Flower_Petals.png|Flower's petals Flower idiotic head0001.png|Flower zapped 1 (Getting Teardrop to Talk and Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) Flower idiotic head0002.png|Flower zapped 2 Flower idiotic head0003.png|Flower zapped 3 Flower idiotic head0004.png|Flower zapped 4 BR 1566420210511.png|Flower Blowing Return of the Rocket Ship Foldy Foldy Body.png|Idle Foldy Ripped 1.png|Ripped 1 Foldy Ripped 2.png|Ripped 2 Foldy Below.png|Below Foldy side.png|Foldy side found in 11-14.fla Unfolding0001.png|Unfolding Foldy Body unfolded 2.png|Foldy completely unfolded Foldy Body unfolded 2 copy 2.png|Foldy completely unfolded below Foldy Body folded wrong 3.png|Foldy being badly folded Foldy Body fwbit3.png|Foldy flap 1 Foldy Body fwbit4.png|Foldy flap 2 Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries Body Below.png|Fries Below Friesbackside.png|Fries back Fries Body TOP.png|Fries Top Friesonefrieleft.png|One Missing Fry 03D8C24D-C0EE-4F4E-9424-453EAF121CDE.png.png|Fries 3 Fries only (BFDIA 5c) Fries IDFB.png|Fries With One Fry Fries empty.png|Fries Empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries Without Bucket Fries_Body_lumps0001.png|Fries With X hiding inside (BFB 8) Gaty NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty Left Gaty Body 3Q.png|Gaty Right 1527435203499.png|Gaty Above (BFB 11) gatylaying.png|Gaty Below Left (BFB 12) gaty below.png|Gaty Below Right (BFB 13) gaty angled.png|Gaty Side (BFB 13) gaty behind.png|Gaty Behind (BFB 13) HingeGatyyy.png|Hinge Gelatin Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Soggy gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Gelatin_Top.png|Above Gelatin_Below.png|Below Gelatin Body copy.png SOUPTING.png|Gelatin With 1 Soup Splat SOUPTINGDOUBLE.png|Gelatin With 2 Soup Splat's Symbol 42.png|Gelatin Covered in Barf (BFB 14) Do i not look happy to you0003.png|DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!?! 1 Do i not look happy to you0002.png|DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!?! 2 Do i not look happy to you0001.png|DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!?! 3 Golf Ball Golf Ball icon.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball Body.png|Dimpleless Golfball dimples.png|Dimples IMG 0274.PNG|Robot Face Gb iz ded.png|Cracked Grassy Grassy1.png|Grassy 1 Grassy02.png|Grassy 2 Grassy3.png|Grassy 3 Grassy4.png|Grassy 4 Grassy5.png|Grassy 5 Grassy6.png|Grassy 6 Grassy7.png|Grassy 7 Grassy8.png|Grassy 8 Grassy9.png|Grassy 9 Grassy10.png|Grassy 10 Grassy11.png|Grassy 11 Grassy12.png|Grassy 12 Grassy13.png|Grassy 13 Grassy14.png|Grassy 14 Grassy15.png|Grassy 15 Grassy16.png|Grassy 16 Grassy17.png|Grassy 17 Grassy18.png|Grassy 18 Grassy19.png|Grassy 19 Grassy20.png|Grassy 20 Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet New Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side/Front Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Old Side/Front Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Isometric Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ).png|Ice Cube Front (Episode 8) Ice_Cube_Cracked_Piece.png|Ice Cube Cracked Piece Ice_Cube%27s_Shatter.png|Ice Cube Shatter Bit Ice_Cube_Cabinet_Head-On.png|Ice Cube Head-On Ice cube Side Bib but shes tiny.png|Ice Cube Front/Side (TINY) Ice Cube Isometric TINY.png|Ice Cube Isometric (TINY) Ice Cube Cabinet TINY.png|Ice Cube Cabinet (TINY) Leafy Leafy Icon.png|Leafy Leafy sucked by 40001.png|Leafy sucked by 4 1 Leafy sucked by 40002.png|Leafy sucked by 4 2 Leafy sucked by 40003.png|Leafy sucked by 4 3 Leafy sucked by 40004.png|Leafy sucked by 4 4 Leafy sucked by 40005.png|Leafy sucked by 4 5 Leafy sucked by 40006.png|Leafy sucked by 4 6 Leafy sucked by 40007.png|Leafy sucked by 4 7 ScholasticLeafyBody.png|Leafy's Body On The Official Character Guide Book Front Cover Lightning Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning PENPEN.PNG|Lightning Glowing 1 PENPEN2.PNG|Lightning Glowing 2 Liy Liy asset body.png|Liy's asset Liy up.png|Liy's other asset Liy back body.png|Liy back Liy cabinet body.png|Liy cabinet Liy zapped0001.png|Liy zapped 1 Liy zapped0002.png|Liy zapped 2 Liy zapped0003.png|Liy zapped 3 Liy_up_copy.png|Liy revealing herself. (non-rotated) Flipped0001.png|Flipped Liy 1 Flipped0002.png|Flipped Liy 2 Liy sucked in0001.png|Liy sucked by Four 1 Liy sucked in0002.png|Liy sucked by Four 2 CGI liy.png|Liy in CGI found in 11-1.fla Lollipop Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop Lollipop body below.png|Lollipop Bottom Lollipop's Stick.png|Lollipop's Stick 1519776417554.png|Lollipop Melting LipOpened.png|Lollipop Lips Opened (BFB 8) Lollipop_Body_copy.png|Lollipop Ear Screech (BFB 5) Lollipop head.png|Lollipop's Head Lollipop_Screech0001.png|Lollipop Screech (First Frame) Lollipop_Screech0002.png Lollipop_Screech0003.png Lollipop_Screech0004.png Lollipop_Screech0005.png Lollipop_Screech0006.png Lollipop_Screech0007.png Lollipop_Screech0008.png Lollipop_Screech0009.png Lollipop_Screech0010.png Lollipop_Screech0011.png Lollipop_Screech0012.png Lollipop_Screech0013.png Lollipop_Screech0014.png Lollipop_Screech0015.png Lollipop_Screech0016.png Lollipop_Screech0017.png Lollipop_Screech0018.png Lollipop_Screech0019.png Lollipop_Screech0020.png|Lollipop Screech (Last Frame) Loser Loser Body 180deg0001.png|Loser's body rotating 1 Loser Body 180deg0002.png|Loser's body rotating 2 Loser Body 180deg0003.png|Loser's body rotating 3 Loser Body 180deg0004.png|Loser's body rotating 4 Loser Body 180deg0005.png|Loser's body rotating 5 Loser Body 180deg0006.png|Loser's body rotating 6 Loser Body 180deg0007.png|Loser's body rotating 7 Loser Body 180deg0008.png|Loser Left/body rotating 8 Loser Body 180deg0009.png|Loser's body rotating 9 Loser Body 180deg0010.png|Loser's body rotating 10 Loser Body 180deg0011.png|Loser's body rotating 11 Loser Body 180deg0012.png|Loser's body rotating 12 Loser Body 180deg0013.png|Loser's body rotating 13 Loser Body 180deg0014.png|Loser's body rotating 14 Loser Body 180deg0015.png|Loser's body rotating 15 Loser Body 180deg0016.png|Loser's body rotating 16 Loser Body 180deg0017.png|Loser Right/body rotating 17 Loser Body 180deg0018.png|Loser's body rotating 18 Loser Body 180deg0019.png|Loser's body rotating 19 Paper loser asset.png|Loser's papier mache asset Marker Marker Body New.png|Marker Left OtherMarkerSide.png|Marker Right marker_back.png|Marker Back Marker front.png|Marker Front (BFB 4) Markerfront.png|Marker Front 2D Marker's 3d front.png|Marker Front 3D marker llick open body.png|Marker Open Mouth Marker cap.PNG|Cap Marker Uncapped.png|Marker Uncapped Match Match Icon.png|Match 20body bluematch.png|Blue Match Match being sucked up by 4.png|Match being sucked up by Four Naily Naily_Body_Fanmade_New.png|Naily Body Nailysabbbb.png|Naily Stabbed Without Needle NailyOpend.png|Naily Shocked (BFB 6) Mutilated Naily.png|Mutilated Naily Naily Body side (DONT USE EXCEPT FOR STABBING).png|Naily Side nailyyyy (1).png|naily above (bfb 14) Needle Needle Icon.png|Needle Needybent.png|Needle Bent (BFDIA 2) Needle turning cgi0001.png|Turning into CGI 1 Needle turning cgi0002.png|Turning into CGI 2 Needle turning cgi0003.png|Turning into CGI 3 Needle turning cgi0004.png|Turning into CGI 4 Needle turning cgi0005.png|Turning into CGI 5 Needle turning cgi0006.png|Turning into CGI 6 Needle turning cgi0007.png|Turning into CGI 7 Needle turning cgi0008.png|Turning into CGI 8 Needle turning cgi0009.png|Turning into CGI 9 Needle turning cgi0010.png|Turning into CGI 10 Needle turning cgi0011.png|Turning into CGI 11 Needle turning cgi0012.png|Turning into CGI 12 Needle turning cgi0013.png|Turning into CGI 13 Needle turning cgi0014.png|Turning into CGI 14 Needle turning cgi0015.png|Turning into CGI 15 Needle turning cgi0016.png|Turning into CGI 16 Needle turning cgi0017.png|Turning into CGI 17 Needle turning cgi0018.png|Turning into CGI 18 Needle turning cgi0019.png|Turning into CGI 19 Needle turning cgi0020.png|Turning into CGI 20 Needle turning cgi0021.png|Turning into CGI 21 Needle turning cgi0022.png|Turning into CGI 22 Needle turning cgi0023.png|Turning into CGI 23 Needle photorealistic night.png|CGI Needle night Needle photorealistic day in grass.png|CGI Needle day on grass Needle photorealistic day in titles.png|CGI Needle day on titles Nickel Nicekl.png|Nickel Angled New Nickel Side.png|Nickel Side Lickel.png|Nickel licking a jawbreaker Nickel Icon.png|Normal Nickel Nickel Body Side.png|Normal Nickel Side nickelfacingside.png|Nickel Flat (IDFB 1) EBD8730D-4879-449F-A0D8-732A3FE8BBFD.png|Nickel Front Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Pentop.png|Pen Above Pen BottomView.png|Pen Below Pen_Inhaling.png|Pen inhaling (BFB 1) Pen_Blowing.png|Pen blowing (BFB 1) Pen cap.png|Cap Pen Without Cap.png|Pen Capless Pen Motion Blur.png|Motion Blur (BFDI 14) Pencil Pencil Icon.png|Pencil Pencil dull.png|Dulled Pencil Pencil_Weird_Pose.png|Pencil Above (IDFB 1) PencilBottom.png|Pencil Below (BFDI 17, BFDIA 5a & BFB 10) Pencil Very Weird Pose.PNG|Pencil With Pac-Man Mouth/Tounge Out (IDFB 1) Pencil_Hit_With_Something.png|Pencil Cut Pencil_Hit_With_a_Buzzsaw.png|Pencil Cut with buzzsaw Pencil Sucked 1.png|Pencil sucked by Four 1 Pencil Sucked 2.png|Pencil sucked by Four 2 Pencil Sucked 3.png|Pencil sucked by Four 3 Pencil Sucked 4.png|Pencil sucked by Four 4 Pencil Sucked 5.png|Pencil sucked by Four 5 Pencil Sucked 6.png|Pencil sucked by Four 6 Pencil Sucked 7.png|Pencil sucked by Four 7 Pencil lead.png|Pencil Graphite Tip Pie NEWPieBody.png|Pie Pietop.png|Pie Top Pie_Exploding_1.png|Pie Exploding 1 Pie_Exploding_2.png|Pie Exploding 2 Pie_Exploding_3.png|Pie Exploding 3 Pie_Exploding_4.png|Pie Exploding 4 Pie_Exploding_5.png|Pie Exploding 5 Pie_Exploding_6.png|Pie Exploding 6 Pie_Exploding_7.png|Pie Exploding 7 Pie_Exploding_8.png|Pie Exploding 8 Pie_Exploding_9.png|Pie Exploding 9 (Exploded) pies tin.png|Tin Pie's Tin Bottom.png|Tin (Bottom) Pillow Pillow New Body.png|Pillow Billow is our lord.png|Pillow with a popper inside Pillow Body Back.png|Pillow back (BFB 7) Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side/Front Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below Pin_pukemouth_FIXED_old.png|Puking Mouth Pin rolling.png|Pin Top (BFDIA 5c) Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side/Front Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Body Below Gray.png|Pin Below Colorless Sweaty Pin Body.png|Pin Sweating Oose pingibberish2.png|Pin speaking Gibberish 1 (BFDIA 5a) Pin gibberish.png|Pin speaking Gibberish 2 (BFDIA 5a) Pin eating ice cake.png|Pin When Eating Ice Chunk Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Puffy Puke.png|Puffball with Pac-Man mouth/vomiting Puffball_Body_Bandaged.png|Puffball Bandaged 9-6.png|Puffball mouth opened Puffball Body copy 2.png|Puffball puking a cake in BFB 9 Puffball Body copy barf.png|Puffball barfing in BFB 12 Remote Remote Body New.png|Remote Left Remotherside.png|Remote Right Some Sort of Remote top Body.png|Remote Above Remote_Top.png|Remote Top Remote side but it's canon.png|Remote Side Remote_Body_Behind.png|Remote Behind Press0001.png Press0002.png Press0003.png Press0004.png Press0005.png Press0006.png Press0007.png Robot Flower Robot_Flower_3.png|Robot Flower Robot flower 5.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot flower 4.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot flower 3.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot flower 2.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot flower 1.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 Robot_Flower_Body_copy.png|Robot Flower Sitting (BFB 8) RobotFlowerPoint.png|Robot Flower pointing FlowerTaklingPointing1.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 1 FlowerTaklingPointing2.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 2 FlowerTaklingPointing3.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 3 FlowerTaklingPointing4.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 4 FlowerTaklingPointing5.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 5 Robot Flower Ded Rip.png|Robot Flower laying down bandicam 2019-08-11 20-27-47-033.png|robot flower bringing back the rocket Robot Flower Body.png|Robot Flower Behind 36-robotflower-head.png|Robot Flower Head Roboty Robooty.png|Roboty Roboty on.png|Roboty Speaking/Talking Roboty antena moving0001.png Roboty antena moving0002.png Roboty antena moving0003.png Roboty antena moving0004.png Roboty antena moving0005.png Roboty antena moving0006.png Roboty antena moving0007.png Roboty antena moving0008.png Roboty antena moving0009.png Roboty antena moving0010.png Roboty antena moving0011.png Roboty antena moving0012.png Roboty antena moving0013.png Roboty antena moving0014.png Roboty antena moving0015.png Roboty antena moving0016.png Roboty antena moving0017.png Roboty antena moving0018.png Roboty antena moving0019.png Roboty antena moving0020.png Roboty antena moving0021.png Roboty antena moving0022.png Roboty antena moving0023.png Roboty antena moving0024.png Roboty antena moving0025.png Roboty antena moving0026.png Roboty antena moving0027.png Roboty antena moving0028.png Roboty antena moving0029.png Roboty Side.png|Roboty Side (BFB 2) robacky.png|Roboty Back (BFB 11) Roboty Front copy0001.png|Roboty getting crushed 1 Roboty Front copy0002.png|Roboty getting crushed 2 Roboty Front copy0003.png|Roboty getting crushed 3 Roboty Front copy0004.png|Roboty getting crushed 4 Roboty crushed.png|Roboty Crushed Crushed Roboty Talking.png|Roboty Crushed Talking Roboty crushed floats omg.png|Roboty Crushed Without Landing Roboty crushed floats and also talks omg.png|Roboty Crushed Without Landing Talking Roboty side2.png Roboty side.png 31-roboty-head.png|Roboty Head Rocky Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Side/Front Rocks top view.png|Rocky Top View (BFDI 2) Rocky Body Below.png|Rocky Below (BFDIA 5a) IMG_newrockybarf.PNG|Rocky Barfing Smile Rockbarfsad.png|Rocky Barfing Frown Rockbarfoval.png|Rocky Barfing Up a Red Ball Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top As Seen In IDFB 1 RubyShatteredBit1.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 1 RubyShatteredBit2.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 2 RubyShatteredBit3.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 3 Ruby's below body.png|Ruby Below Rsecretweapon.png|Upside Down (BFB 13) Saw Saw Body 4.png|Saw Saw_New_Asset.png|Saw Handleless Saw_is_very_hot.png|Sizzling (BFB 1) Saw newer asset.png|Saw's New Asset (BFB 13) Saw_Handle.png|Handle PinkSawHandle.png|Handle 2 Snowball Snowball_Icon.png|Snowball Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Cabinet Spongy Front.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Front copy 3.png|Spongy Head-On Spongy Body Front copy 2.png|Spongy Falling Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Left 21body skinnyspongy.png|Spongy Side Right Spongy Body Side below.png|Spongy Side Below Spongy_Body_Side_copy.png|Spongy Flat (as seen in Rescission, BFDIA 5a/5c) Spongy 3D 1.png|Spongy Angle 1 (BFB 3) Spongy 3D 2.png|Spongy Angle 2 (BFB 3) Spongy 3D 3.png|Spongy Angle 2 side (BFB 3) Spongy zapped0001.png|Spongy zapped 1 Spongy zapped0002.png|Spongy zapped 2 Spongy zapped0003.png|Spongy zapped 3 Spongy zapped0004.png|Spongy zapped 4 SPOUNGY.png|Spongy With Soup Splat Spongy Blue.png|Blue Spongy (BFDI 16) Stapy stapy body.png|Stapy stapy bottom.png|Stapy Stand stapy top.png|Stapy Magazine Stapy looks like a....png Stapy Front-0.png Stapy Deskfront.png|Stapy all the way to the front magazine Stapy sucked0001.png|Stapy getting sucked 1 Stapy sucked0002.png|Stapy getting sucked 2 Stapy sucked0003.png|Stapy getting sucked 3 Stapyup.png Taco Taco_With fish.png|Taco Left Taco_Body_Front_2.png|Taco Right tacoy back.png|Taco Back Bfdi taco but no fish by penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png|Taco Fishless Left Fishless taco right.png|Taco Fishless Right Taco Body In Oven.png|Taco In a World's Largest Oven (BFB 1) Taco_Above.png|Taco Flattened (BFB 8) Taco fishy.png|Taco's Fish Teardrop Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Teardrop body 2.png|Teardrop about to eat Nickel (BFDIA 4) Teardrop Open Mouth BFB.png|Teardrop mouth open (Getting Teardrop To Talk Variant) Teardrop Evaporating.png|Teardrop Evaporating Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Icon.png|Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png|Stripeless Tennisball stripes.png|Stripe Mask Tennis Ball Bottom.png|Looking Up TB Front.png|Front 04D8169A-60C7-4EBF-AC57-16F3BEE2256C.png|Side CrushedTennisBall.png|Stuck on Woody's hole (BFDI 3) DK3J3JDK_389RFHC.png|Ripped bandicam 2019-08-11 20-25-33-245.png|Tennis Ball with headphones (BFB 13) bandicam 2019-08-11 20-25-41-996.png|Tennis Ball with headphones sideways 89784501-CE40-4FC6-82BB-CF74B3C85FA1.png 331085D9-E67E-4F3B-B475-533BBF9EF11D.png 908CE021-C6D1-474D-A184-4FA3726DDBA3.png Tree tree2.png|Tree TreeV.png|Tree when the camera zooms up to him in BFB 6 Tree Bottled.png|Tree inside of Bottle (BFB 7) Tree bottled but half-way out.png|Tree Escaping Bottle (BFB 11) Treemote.png|Treemote ( BFB 5 ) TV NEWTVBody.png|TV Front/Idle tv_back.png|TV Back (BFB 2) (Old Back) TV_Body_Behind.png|TV Back (BFB 8) (New Back) TV_Body_side.png|TV Side Teavea.png|TV Angled Tv epic.png|EPIC TV !.png|! 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 DEMOn.png|Why are you talking? You're a machine! (as in BFB 4) Tvtemplate.png Cake at stake tv.png|TV "Cake at Stake" (Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide) 15668440928210096 (2).png|TV "Hup" (BFB 14) Scoring TV.png Scoring TV Template.png TV(Assets).png Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Left Woody Body Front. 2.png|Woody Right Woody_with_barf_on_his_face.png|Woody Covered in Barf Woody bottom.png|Woody Below Woody Angled.png|Woody Side WoodySide.png|Woody Flat (BFDI 3) Woodyintact.PNG|Woody Intact Left Tracedraw.png|Woody Intact Right Woody from bfdi screeaming.png|Woody Screaming Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody Screaming Intact 8B3728F4-AFD6-4BD3-A90D-AD47726D9235.png|Woody Chip Woody side 3.png|Woody Front Woody scream BFB.png|Woody screaming in BFB 2 Woody hmph.png|Woody after getting his tounge back in in BFB 2 Yellow Face Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 3 Yellow Face Sigh.png|Yellow Face Sad Yellow_Face_Smile_1_copy.png|Yellow Face Behind BFB 5 Yellow Face Frown copy.png|Yellow face frown eyes closed forcing YellowFaceScared.png|Yellow Face Scared with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngry.png|Yellow Face Angry with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngrySide.png|Yellow Face Angry (Side) YellowFaceEating1.png|Yellow Face Eating 1 YellowFaceEating2.png|Yellow Face Eating 2 YellowFaceEating3.png|Yellow Face Eating 3 90D2F52A-566A-44C0-A751-BA0317DC3A11.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 1 10BB5810-1C96-4B59-947C-AFA2C611790F.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 2 2EB3AAB9-40A7-4A34-913B-A77FC06319F1.png|Yellow faces eyes closed talking 3 D30BB439-85A5-42EB-8249-07B21EFA4171.png|Yellow Face Scared 1 14A34A68-C39C-47D9-A75E-7540E046BB36.png|Yellow Face Scared 2 61B26983-5A2C-4AEC-A2F3-55D19283E510.png|Yellow Face With Postpone Token in Mouth F4E3E90A-6E40-41A6-A4AD-D213A84B0AAA.png|Yellow Face Spitting Out Postpone Token 6668C3E6-B1B2-4759-8CE8-69D7A5A345CD.png|Yellow face dead F9F5F46E-7FE8-4FEF-950B-D63D8128164D.png|Yellow Face netural (BFB 1) yellow-face open mouth.png|Happy YellowFace Picture16.png|Yellow Face Covered In Barf Picture15.png|Yellow Face Covered In Barf Smiling Talking 1 Yf side happy.png|Yellow Face Side Talk 1 Yf side happy1.png|Yellow Face Side Talk 2 Yf side happy2.png|Yellow Face Side Talk 3 Yf side fall.png|Yellow Face Forced Eyes Side Yf frown.png|Yellow Face Worried Talk 1 Yf frown1.png|Yellow Face Worried Talk 2 Yf frown2.png|Yellow Face Worried Talk 3 Yellow Face Above Kinda.png|Yellow Face Isometric (BFB 13) Yellow Face Mad.png|Yellow Face Angry YF_Face.png|Yellow Face's Face Four 4 body.png|Four's Asset Four 2nd asset.png|Four's 2nd asset Four's 3rd asset.png|Four's 3rd asset Four 4th body.png|Four's 4th asset Four's 5th Asset.png|Four's 5th Asset Four's 6th Asset.png|Four's 6th asset Four's 7th Asset.png|Four flying at you (Lollipop) 1 million mph (Four's 7th Asset) Four's intro asset.png|Four's intro asset Fat 4.png|Fat asset Screech four asset.png|Screech asset 4 bottem.png|Four Bottom (BFB 5 and 10) Four_Intro_Body.png|Four's 2nd intro asset Four intro sun body.png|Four's 3rd Intro asset WWYDTOAS Four Safe Body Left.png|Four's Safe Body (Left) WDYDTOAS FOUR SAFE BODY.png|Four's Safe Body (Right) X X Body.png|X's Asset X_2nd_asset.png|X's 2nd asset X's 3rd Asset.png|X's 3rd Asset X's 4th Asset.png|X's 4th Asset X's 5th Asset.png|X's 5th asset X's 6th Asset.png|X's 6th asset X's 7th Asset.png|X's 7th Asset X's 8th Asset.png|X's 8th Asset X_in_BFB_11_Asset.png|X's 9th Asset X's Up Arrrow Body.png|Up arrow asset X's Body With Barf.png|Barf asset X's Shivering Body.png|X Shivering (Getting Teardrop to Talk) X After Getting Screech'd By Four.png|X After Getting Screeched By Four (Today's Very Special Episode) X with bandaid.png|X With Duct Tape/Bandaged (BFB 5) Fries mystery lumps.png|This Is Not X (BFB 8) 2018-04-06T15&|Definitely Not X (BFB 9) Speaker Boxes Announcer Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png|Announcer Flat Angled Annturning.png|Announcer Turning 1 Annturn2.png|Announcer Turning 2 speakerback0001.png|Announcer Back 1 speakerback0002.png|Announcer Back 2 speakerback0003.png|Announcer Back 3 speakerback0004.png|Announcer Back 4 speakerback0005.png|Announcer Back 5 speakerback0006.png|Announcer Back 6 speakerback0007.png|Announcer Back 7 speakerback0008.png|Announcer Back 8 speakerback0009.png|Announcer Back 9 speakerback0010.png|Announcer Back 10 Announcer_Top.png|Announcer Top Announcer Leaning Forward0001.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Announcer Leaning Forward0002.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 1 Announcer Leaning Forward0003.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 2 Announcer Leaning Forward0004.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 3 Announcer Leaning Forward0005.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 4 Announcer Leaning Forward0006.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 5 Announcer Leaning Forward0007.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 6 Announcer Leaning Forward0008.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 7 Announcer Leaning Forward0009.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 8 Mouthspeaker1.png|Announcer Screaming 1 Mouthspeaker2.png|Announcer Screaming 2 CrushedAnnouncer.png|Crushed Announcer Bittenspeakerside0010.png Bittenspeakerside0007.png Bittenspeakerside0006.png Bittenspeakerside0009.png Bittenspeakerside0008.png Bittenspeakerside0005.png Bittenspeakerside0004.png Bittenspeakerside0003.png Bittenspeakerside0002.png Bittenspeakerside0001.png Bittenspeakerfront0010.png Bittenspeakerfront0006.png Bittenspeakerfront0003.png Bittenspeakerfront0009.png Bittenspeakerfront0008.png Bittenspeakerfront0007.png Bittenspeakerfront0005.png Bittenspeakerfront0004.png Bittenspeakerfront0002.png Bittenspeakerfront0001.png speaker plate.png|Announcer speaker plate Announcer_Front_Vibrating_Without_A_Box0001.png|Announcer Speaker plate (Front) Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0004.png Announcer Isometric Boxless.png|Announcer Speaker plate (Isometric) This thing is a plate.png|Announcer 404 Not found plate Firey Speaker Box Fireboxfront0001.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0010.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0001.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0002.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0003.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0004.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0005.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0006.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0007.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0008.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0009.png Announcer Side Vibrating Firey burnt0010.png Firey_Speakery_Sideways_bfdia_5a.png Fireyspeakerboxbuilt.png|Firey Speaker Box Broken but "Fixed" Fsb_1.png|Part 1 Fsb_2.png|Part 2 Fsb_3.png|Part 3 Fsb_4.png|Part 4 Fsb_5.png|Part 5 Fsb_6.png|Part 6 Fsb_7.png|Part 7 Flower Speaker Box Flowerboxfront0001.png Flowerboxfront0002.png Flowerboxfront0003.png Flowerboxfront0004.png Flowerboxfront0005.png Flowerboxfront0006.png Flowerboxfront0007.png Flowerboxfront0008.png Flowerboxfront0009.png Flowerboxiso0001.png Flowerboxiso0002.png Flowerboxiso0003.png Flowerboxiso0004.png Flowerboxiso0005.png Flowerboxiso0006.png Flowerboxiso0007.png Flowerboxiso0008.png Flowerboxiso0009.png Flowerboxiso0010.png Flowerboxside0001.png Flowerboxside0002.png Flowerboxside0003.png Flowerboxside0004.png Flowerboxside0005.png Flowerboxside0006.png Flowerboxside0007.png Flowerboxside0008.png Flowerboxside0009.png Flowerboxside0010.png Announcer_Side_Flower_3.png|Flower Speaker Box just before being destroyed Announcer_Side_Flower_2.png|Crushed Flower Speaker Box 6D3B33C0-4D71-4404-A6ED-A0EF918463C3.png|Crushed Flower Speaker Box with a Bowling Ball on it Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side DC38604F-33A5-424E-ACCB-D4046A717B7D.png|Angled Teardrop Speaker Box Tearbox0001.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 1 Tearbox0002.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 2 Tearbox0003.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 3 Tearbox0004.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 4 Tearbox0005.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 5 Tearbox0006.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 6 Tearbox0007.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 7 Tearbox0008.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 8 Tearbox0009.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 9 Tearbox0010.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 10 Leafy Speaker Box Leafbox0001.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 1 Leafbox0002.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 2 Leafbox0003.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 3 Leafbox0004.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 4 Leafbox0005.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 5 Leafbox0006.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 6 Leafbox0007.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 7 Leafbox0008.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 8 Leafbox0009.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 9 Leafbox0010.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 10 Leafboxfront0001.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 1 Leafboxfront0002.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 2 Leafboxfront0003.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 3 Leafboxfront0004.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 4 Leafboxfront0005.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 5 Leafboxfront0006.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 6 Leafboxfront0007.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 7 Leafboxfront0008.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 8 Leafboxfront0009.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 9 Leafboxfront0010.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 10 Triangle Speaker Box Tribox0001.png Tribox0002.png Tribox0003.png Tribox0004.png Tribox0005.png Tribox0006.png Tribox0007.png Tribox0008.png Tribox0009.png Tribox0010.png Hexagon Speaker Box Hexbox0001.png Hexbox0002.png Hexbox0003.png Hexbox0004.png Hexbox0005.png Hexbox0006.png Hexbox0007.png Hexbox0008.png Hexbox0009.png Hexbox0010.png Purple Round Speaker Circbox0001.png Circbox0002.png Circbox0003.png Circbox0004.png Circbox0005.png Circbox0006.png Circbox0007.png Circbox0008.png Circbox0009.png Circbox0010.png Spike Ball Speaker Box Spikebox0001.png Spikebox0002.png Spikebox0003.png Spikebox0004.png Spikebox0005.png Spikebox0006.png Spikebox0007.png Spikebox0008.png Spikebox0009.png Spikebox0010.png Spike.png|Spike Ball Weird Speaker Box Weird Speaker Box.png|Normal Weird Speaker Box_Crushed.png|Crushed Weird Speaker Box (as seen in a carykh video) Others Barf SuperMaria.PNG.png|Barf Spit Blocky's Funny Doings International Blocky’s funny doings international body.png|Isometric BFDInternationalCabinet.png|Cabinet Bozo Bozo Body.png|Bozo Cheese Orb Cheeseorb.png|Cheese Orb Covers Match Face_0.png|Match Face Book Face_0.png|Book Cover close-up tree screen.png|Close-up of Tree's leaves (BFB 6) Hammer Hammer_Body.png|Pre-Look Hammer 2body hammer.png|Hammer from BFDI 4 DiaReflexHammer.png|Hammer from BFB (Cloudy's Pile of Stuff) Pencil Bits Pencbit1.png|Pencil Bit 1 Pencbit2.png|Pencil Bit 2 Pencbit3.png|Pencil Bit 3 Pencbit4.png|Pencil Bit 4 Pencbit5.png|Pencil Bit 5 Pencbit6.png|Pencil Bit 6 Pencbit7.png|Pencil Bit 7 The Inside of Rocky's Mouth RockyMouthInside0001.png RockyMouthInside0002.png RockyMouthInside0003.png RockyMouthInside0004.png RockyMouthInside0005.png Unknown Shadow Unknown Shadow.png Conjoined/Mixed TreeBottleFortuneCookie.png|Tree Inside Bottle With Fortune Cookie Treebottle.png|Tree inside Bottle with no Fortune Cookie Naily and Bell.png|Naily pierced through Bell Needlebellnaily.png|Needle pierced through Naily and Bell Treemote.png|Treemote Basketball turning into puffball0001.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 1 Basketball turning into puffball0002.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 2 Basketball turning into puffball0003.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 3 Basketball turning into puffball0004.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 4 Basketball turning into puffball0005.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 5 Basketball turning into puffball0006.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 6 Basketball turning into puffball0007.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 7 Basketball turning into puffball0008.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 8 Basketball turning into puffball0009.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 9 Basketball turning into puffball0010.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 10 Basketball turning into puffball0011.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 11 Basketball turning into puffball0012.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 12 Basketball turning into puffball0013.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 13 Basketball turning into puffball0014.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 14 Basketball turning into puffball0015.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 15 Basketball turning into puffball0016.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 16 Basketball turning into puffball0017.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 17 Basketball turning into puffball0018.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 18 Basketball turning into puffball0019.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 19 Basketball turning into puffball0020.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 20 Basketball turning into puffball0021.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 21 Basketball turning into puffball0022.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 22 Basketball turning into puffball0023.png|Basketball turning into Puffball 23 Basketball turning into puffball0024.png|Orange Puffball/Basketball turning into Puffball 24 Puffball turning into rocky0001.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 1 Puffball turning into rocky0002.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 2 Puffball turning into rocky0003.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 3 Puffball turning into rocky0004.png|Puffball turning into rocky 4 Puffball turning into rocky0005.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 5 Puffball turning into rocky0006.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 6 Puffball turning into rocky0007.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 7 Puffball turning into rocky0008.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 8 Puffball turning into rocky0009.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 9 Puffball turning into rocky0010.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 10 Puffball turning into rocky0011.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 11 Puffball turning into rocky0012.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 12 Puffball turning into rocky0013.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 13 Puffball turning into rocky0014.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 14 Puffball turning into rocky0015.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 15 Puffball turning into rocky0016.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 16 Puffball turning into rocky0017.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 17 Puffball turning into rocky0018.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 18 Puffball turning into rocky0019.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 19 Puffball turning into rocky0020.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 20 Puffball turning into rocky0021.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 21 Puffball turning into rocky0022.png|Puffball turning into Rocky 22 Puffball turning into rocky0023.png|Pink Rocky/Puffball turning into Rocky 23 Rocky turning into basketball0001.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 1 Rocky turning into basketball0002.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 2 Rocky turning into basketball0003.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 3 Rocky turning into basketball0004.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 4 Rocky turning into basketball0005.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 5 Rocky turning into basketball0006.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 6 Rocky turning into basketball0007.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 7 Rocky turning into basketball0008.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 8 Rocky turning into basketball0009.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 9 Rocky turning into basketball0010.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 10 Rocky turning into basketball0011.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 11 Rocky turning into basketball0012.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 12 Rocky turning into basketball0013.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 13 Rocky turning into basketball0014.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 14 Rocky turning into basketball0015.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 15 Rocky turning into basketball0016.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 16 Rocky turning into basketball0017.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 17 Rocky turning into basketball0018.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 18 Rocky turning into basketball0019.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 19 Rocky turning into basketball0020.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 20 Rocky turning into basketball0021.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 21 Rocky turning into basketball0022.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 22 Rocky turning into basketball0023.png|Rocky turning into Basketball 23 Tree Body copy 2.png|Tree turning into Taco 1 Tree Body copy.png|Tree turning into Taco 2 Tree Body copy 3.png|Tree turning into Taco 3 Taco Body Front 2 tree.png|Taco with every ingridient being Green/Tree turning into Taco 4 Taco Body Front 2 copy 4.png|Taco turning into pin 1 Taco Body Front 2 copy 2.png|Taco turning into pin 2 Taco Body Front 2 copy 3.png|Taco turning into pin 3 Taco Body Front 2 copin.png|Pintaco/Taco turning into pin 4 Pin turning into lightning0001.png|Pin turning into Lightning 1 Pin turning into lightning0002.png|Pin turning into Lightning 2 Pin turning into lightning0003.png|Pin turning into Lightning 3 Pin turning into lightning0004.png|Pin turning into Lightning 4 Pin turning into lightning0005.png|Pin turning into Lightning 5 Pin turning into lightning0006.png|Pin turning into Lightning 6 Pin turning into lightning0007.png|Pin turning into Lightning 7 Pin turning into lightning0008.png|Pin turning into Lightning 8 Pin turning into lightning0009.png|Pin turning into Lightning 9 Pin turning into lightning0010.png|Pin turning into Lightning 10 Pin turning into lightning0011.png|Pin turning into Lightning 11 Pin turning into lightning0012.png|Pin turning into Lightning 12 Pin turning into lightning0013.png|Pin turning into Lightning 13 Pin turning into lightning0014.png|Pin turning into Lightning 14 Pin turning into lightning0015.png|Pin turning into Lightning 15 Pin turning into lightning0016.png|Pin turning into Lightning 16 Pin turning into lightning0017.png|Pin turning into Lightning 17 Pin turning into lightning0018.png|Pin turning into Lightning 18 Pin turning into lightning0019.png|Pin turning into Lightning 19 Pin turning into lightning0020.png|Pin turning into Lightning 20 Pin turning into lightning0021.png|Pin turning into Lightning 21 Pin turning into lightning0022.png|Pin turning into Lightning 22 Pin turning into lightning0023.png|Pin turning into Lightning 23 Pin turning into lightning0024.png|Red Lightning/Pin turning into Lightning 24 Lightning turning into spongy0001.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 1 Lightning turning into spongy0002.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 2 Lightning turning into spongy0003.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 3 Lightning turning into spongy0004.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 4 Lightning turning into spongy0005.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 5 Lightning turning into spongy0006.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 6 Lightning turning into spongy0007.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 7 Lightning turning into spongy0008.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 8 Lightning turning into spongy0009.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 9 Lightning turning into spongy0010.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 10 Lightning turning into spongy0011.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 11 Lightning turning into spongy0012.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 12 Lightning turning into spongy0013.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 13 Lightning turning into spongy0014.png|Lightning turning into Spongy 14 Lightning turning into spongy0015.png|Lime Spongy/Lightning turning into Spongy 15 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0001.png|Spongy turning into Tree 1 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0002.png|Spongy turning into Tree 2 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0003.png|Spongy turning into Tree 3 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0004.png|Spongy turning into Tree 4 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0005.png|Spongy turning into Tree 5 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0006.png|Spongy turning into Tree 6 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0007.png|Spongy turning into Tree 7 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0008.png|Spongy turning into Tree 8 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0009.png|Spongy turning into Tree 9 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0010.png|Spongy turning into Tree 10 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0011.png|Spongy turning into Tree 11 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0012.png|Spongy turning into Tree 12 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0013.png|Spongy turning into Tree 13 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0014.png|Spongy turning into Tree 14 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0015.png|Spongy turning into Tree 15 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0016.png|Spongy turning into Tree 16 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0017.png|Spongy turning into Tree 17 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0018.png|Spongy turning into Tree 18 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0019.png|Spongy turning into Tree 19 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0020.png|Spongy turning into Tree 20 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0021.png|Spongy turning into Tree 21 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0022.png|Yellow Tree/Spongy turning into Tree 22 Old/Prototype 8-Ball's Old Idol.png|8-Ball Bomby Body.png|Bomby Book Body.png|Book Donut old.png|Donut GBBA.png|Gelatin GolfBallEp1-23.png|Golf Ball Old Leafy Bodu.png|Leafy Per-BFDIA Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop (Pre-BFDIA) Old Needle.png|Needle PenOldBody.png|Pen (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Ruby old.png|Ruby SpongyEp1-23.png|Spongy Early Grassy Body.png|Beta/Early Grassy Body (Found in BFDI Towel Short) Blocky Old_Blocky_Side_(NEVER_BEFORE_SEEN).png|Blocky Side/Front Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Blockyisometriccabniet.png|2nd Cabinet Asset BFDI23Blocky.png|3rd Cabinet Asset (Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) Blocky Body Side.png|BFDIA Blocky Front/Side Blocky Body Head-On.png|Head-on Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Cabinet Blocky Body Isometric.png|Isometric Bubble 19body evilbubble.png|Bubble Bubble Body.png|BFDIA Bubble Asset Coiny Old Coiny Body.png|Coiny Front Old coiny side.png|Coiny Side CoinyBelow.png|Coiny Below (BFDI 9) FCBACoinyasset.png|Coiny from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure Coiny Body Front.png|Coiny's BFDIA Body Coiny Body Side.png|Side Eraser Old eraser body.png|Eraser Eraser back old.png|Eraser back eraser_cuberoll.png|Eraser in "Cube Roll" game at htwins.net, in "Level Editor" option for object removing BFDIA Eraser Idle.png| Eraser's BFDIA Body Eraser Body Side.png|Side Firey hot.png|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Firey.png|Firey 1 (Firey's Candy Bar Adventure) Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 (FCBA) Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 (FCBA) Oldfirey0001.png|Firey in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!. Oldfirey0002.png Oldfirey0003.png Oldfirey0004.png Oldfirey0005.png Oldfirey0006.png Oldfirey0007.png Oldfirey0008.png Oldfirey0009.png Oldfirey0010.png Oldfirey0011.png Oldfirey0012.png Oldfirey0013.png Oldfirey0014.png Oldfirey0015.png Oldfirey0016.png Oldfirey0017.png Firey Flame0001.png|BFDIA Firey Body Firey Flame0018.png Firey Flame0017.png Firey Flame0016.png Firey Flame0015.png Firey Flame0014.png Firey Flame0013.png Firey Flame0012.png Firey Flame0011.png Firey Flame0010.png Firey Flame0009.png Firey Flame0008.png Firey Flame0007.png Firey Flame0006.png Firey Flame0005.png Firey Flame0004.png Firey Flame0003.png Firey Flame0002.png Flower Old Flower Head.png|Flower OldFlowerFull.png|Flower Full OldLeaningFlower.png|Flower Full Leaning Flower Head.png|BFDIA Flower Four Four's old body.png|Four (XFOHV) Tidepool Four Asset.png|Four (Tidepool) Fries Fries Idol.png|Fries New Fries!.png|Prototype Fries Body, seen in the .fla file of the chase scene Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found In chase.fla) Fries with spot.png|Another prototype Fries Fries with B.png|Yet another prototype design of Fries Fries Body.png|BFDIA Fries Body BFDI Fryidle.png|Fry Ice Cube cold.png|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Icy Remake.png|Ice Cube Front Old ice cube instormic.png|Isometric (BFDI 1 - 3) Ic melt.png|Melted (BFDI 8) ICSideCycleofLife.png|Side (BFDI 8) Old Ice Cube Isometric v2.png|Isometric (BFDI 4 - 8) ICTURN1.png|Ice Cube Turning, Sequence Starts (Take the Plunge: Part 1) ICTURN2.png ICTURN3.png ICTURN4.png ICTURN5.png 6FEF0B4B-136E-46CD-8359-2CC4422C6CC5.png|Sequence Ends Match Old Match.png|1st Match (FCBA) Match_old.png|2nd Match (BFDI 1a to BFDI 23) Match Body.png|3rd Match (BFDI 24 To BFDIA 5e) 16body bluematch.png|Blue Match (BFDI 20) Nickel nickel old front.png|Nickel old nickel side.png|Nickel Side 84B776A1-ADCC-45F2-B167-4921D857C168.png|Nickel (The Reveal) Nickel Body Front.png|Nickel (BFDIA) Nickel Body Side.png|Side Pencil Pencil_old.png|Pencil PencilAboveBFDI17-5a.png|Pencil Below (The Reveal - Get in the Van) Pencil Body.png|Pencil's BFDIA Body Pin Old Pin Body.png|Pin From Above Old_Pin_Side.png|Pin Old Pin Below.png|Pin From Below Pin Body Above.png|Above (BFDIA) Pin Body Below.png|Below (BFDIA) Pin Body Side BFDIA.png|Front (BFDIA) Pin Body Above Gray.png|Above (Gray) Pin Body Below Gray.png|Below (Gray) Pin Body Side.png|Front (Gray) Puffball Puffy body.png|Beta Puffball Body (Found in BFDIA 1-3.fla) Per-BFDIA Puffball Body.png|Puffball (Pre-BFDIA) Puffballidle.png|Puffball Rocky Old Rocky's Body.png|Rocky Rockbarfhappy.png|Rocky Barfing (BFDI 12 - IDFB 1) Saw 17body saw.png|Saw Body BFDI 17 Saw idol.png|Saw Body BFDIA NEWSawBody.png|Saw Body IDFB Snowball Old Snowball.png|Snowball in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure 2010 Snowball.PNG|Snowball 2010_Snowball.png|Snowball (Take the Plunge To A Leg Up in the Race) BFDIA Snowball Body.png|Snowball's BFDIA Body Teardrop Hdtear.png|Teardrop's first ever character body. TeardropOld.png|Teardrop (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Tennis Ball 642AFB65-BF5C-4BE5-9D17-B9C6E6BFC877.png|Tennis Ball Tennis ball back.png|Tennis Ball Back D136CAEB-76ED-4B94-8C95-5651D1D54F28.png|Tennis Ball Front 9B08CB79-4156-46B4-AB1B-FAC15B790B0A.png Woody Old Woody Front.png|Woody Left Balsa.png|Woody Right (BFDI 1a 20) Old Woody Screaming.png Old woody side.png Old Woody Front Intact Screaming.png Old Woody Front Intact.png|Left Intacted 235FADB2-2655-4BB1-9293-7D4C60A3A0BF.png|Right Intacted Woody Down Flat.png|Flat Woodyabove.png|Below BFDIAWoodyFront.png|Woody's BFDIA Body (Left) BFDIAWoodyRight.png|Right BFDIAWoodySide.png|Side WoodyScreamingNoMouth.png|Head-On X 1515854589425.png|X (XFOHV) Tidepool X Asset.png|X (Tidepool) Yellow Face 67275FC4-C23E-46E1-9DC5-910DA27D21B1.png|Yellow face from (Puzzling Mysteries To Insectephobe’s Nightmare 2) B9BDE4FD-9425-46C9-A38D-30776F393E49.png 084CBBCC-1921-4663-AA90-63CE25147619.png 901DE2E2-7CCF-4B94-9CC4-380A260E485E.png 3F36E091-B8E1-4E4F-BF5F-FC64A95094D8.png 6461498D-6EEF-44AF-AD0C-3D7835D32311.png F59BA474-ACB9-42C2-A383-D66ED674A019.png 6E4306F3-8C02-4746-A9EC-8650014E3922.png B3FA81B8-976C-4295-98CE-BD0C78F60C16.png Yellow Face Eating.png Frown 2.png Frown 1.png Metal (Yoyle Metal) Metal book.png|Book Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal Leafy Body.png|Leafy Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Bubble bublead0001.png|Turning Metal 1 bublead0002.png|Turning Metal 2 bublead0003.png|Turning Metal 3 bublead0004.png|Turning Metal 4 bublead0005.png|Turning Metal 5 bublead0006.png|Turning Metal 6 bublead0007.png|Turning Metal 7 bublead0008.png|Turning Metal 8 bublead0009.png|Turning Metal 9 bublead0010.png|Turning Metal 10 bublead0011.png|Turning Metal 11 Metal bubble body.png|Metal Bubble Coiny Nickel Icon.png|Front Nickel Side.png|Side Ice Cube Metal ic 1.png|Cabinet Metal ic 2.png|Isometric Metal ic 3.png|Side/Front Pin Metal pin 1.png|Side/Front Metal pin 2.png|Above Metal pin 3.png|Below Spongy Metal spongy body.png|Front Metal spongy side.png|Side Metal Spongy BFDI 22-23.png|BFDI 22-23 Version Yellow Face Metal yf 10001.png Metal yf 10002.png Metal yf 10003.png Metal yf 20001.png Metal yf 20002.png Metal yf 20003.png Metal yf 30001.png Metal yf 30002.png Metal yf 30003.png Metal yf 30004.png Metal yf 30005.png Metal yf 30006.png Metal yf 40001.png Metal yf 40002.png Metal yf 40003.png Mutilated Pin Mutilated.png|Pin Foldy Mutilated.png|Foldy Mutilated Naily.png|Naily Twinkle Books.png|Book Bell_Twinkle.png|Bell Bubble Twinkle.png|Bubble Cake_Twinkle.png|Cake Eggy_Twinkle.png|Eggy Firey_Twinkle.png|Firey Gelatin body twinkle.png|Gelatin Ice Cube With Twinkle.png|Ice Cube Marker_Twinkle.png|Marker Match_Twinkle.png|Match Spongey_Twinkle.png|Spongy Stapy_Twinkle.png|Stapy GB_Twinkle.png|Golf Ball Unused Twinkle Announcer.png|Announcer (Unused, can be found in 6-1.fla) Purple Face Front.png|Purple Face (Twinkle Explanation Clip) Teardrop Twinkle.png|Teardrop Flower Twinkle.png|Flower David Orange Twinkle.png|David Woody Twinkle.png|Woody Nickel Twinkle.png|Nickel Taco Twinkle.png|Taco Saw Twinkle.png|Saw Tree Twinkle.png|Tree Grassy Twinkle.png|Grassy Clock Clock_Twinkle_Front.png|Clock Twinkle Front Clock_Twinkle_Back.png|Clock Twinkle Back Donut Donut_Twinkle_C_N0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_N0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_N0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 3 Pen Pen Twinkle.png|Pen Pens.png|Pen Leaning Yellow Face Yellow Face Twinkle Explination Clip0001.png|Yellow Face Side (Twinkle Explanation Clip) Yellow Face Twinkle Explination Clip0002.png|Yellow Face Front (Twinkle Explanation Clip) Poisoned Poisoned Coiny Update.png|Coiny Poisoned Fries.png|Fries Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Poisoned Rocky Update.png|Rocky PoisonedTeardropImproved.png|Teardrop Poisoned Yellow face Update.png|Yellow Face Frozen Pin Far Below2.png|Pin Laying Down frozen bomb.png|Bomby frozen nick.png|Nickel and Coiny Spongy Body Side frozen.png|Spongy Needle Body froze.png|Needle Firey Flame frozen! - puddles.png|Firey gelatin frozen.png|Gelatin Flower Forzen.png|Flower frozen gb.png|Golf Ball Evil Leafy Evil Leafy 2 frozen!.png|Evil Leafy Evil Leafy 2 frozen! back!!.png|Evil Leafy Back Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body frozen.png|Tennis Ball tb fragment 1.png|Shattered Piece 1 tb fragment 2.png|Shattered Piece 2 tb fragment 3.png|Shattered Piece 3 tb fragment 4.png|Shattered Piece 4 Tennis Ball frozen.png|Idle (BFDIA 5e) Thumbnail Eraser Thumb.png|Eraser Fries Thumb.png|Fries Gelatin Thumb.png|Gelatin Golf Ball Thumb.png|Golf Ball Leafy Thumb.png|Leafy Pencil Thumb.png|Pencil Rocky Thumb.png|Rocky Ruby_Thumb.png|Ruby 1485995231130.png|Snowball Tennis Ball Thumb.png|Tennis Ball Woody Thumb.png|Woody fsb-thumb.png|Firey Speaker Box Marker_Body_Thumbnail.png|Marker LIGHTNINGTHUMBNAILS.png|Lightning Davidthumb.png|David (Angry) Evil_Leafy_Thumb.png|Evil Leafy icy thumbnails.png|Ice Cube bowlybiny.png|Bowling Pin Needle_Icon_Thumbnails.png|Needle Teardrop_Thumb.png|Teardrop Blocky Blocky's_IDFB_Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky's_IDFB_Side.png|Blocky Side/Front Blocky's_IDFB_Head-On.png|Blocky Head-On Book Book Thumb Fixed.png|BFDIA 4 maxresdefault (2).png|BFB 3 Bubble BFDI Bubble thumb asset.png|Bubble Metal bubble body-Recuperado.png|Metal Bubble (The Glistening) Coiny Coiny Thumb Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Thumb Side.png|Coiny Side 0785CCDB-C1D9-4B71-B2B5-1BB8110C42FD.png|BFDI 9 Version Coiny_BFDIA1.png|BFDIA 1 Version Firey Firey_Thumbnail_Pose.png|Firey OldThumbFirey.png|BFDI 19 Version Flower Flower thumbnail.png|BFB 1 Flower Head Thumbs.png|BFB 11 Match Match Thumb.png|Match Match_Thumb_2.png|Match's other Thumbnail Look Nickel Nickel Thumb Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Thumb Side.png|Nickel Side Pen Pen_Icon_BFDI2.png|BFDI 2 Pen_Icon_BFDI13.png|BFDI 13 Gelatin Gelatin Thumb.png|BFDIA 5a Gelatin BFB5.png|BFB 5 Pin Pin Thumb.png|Front Pin_Above_Thumb.png|Above Spongy Spongy Thumb.png|Front SpongyThumbAngled.png|Side Orange Balloony Orange Balloony HQ.png|Balloony Balloony Stringless orange.png|Stringless Basketball Basketball Orange.png|Left Basketball Body orange copy 2.png|Right Cloudy orange cloudy.png|Cloudy Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0001.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 1 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0002.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 2 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0003.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 3 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0004.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 4 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0005.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 5 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0006.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 6 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0007.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 7 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0008.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 8 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0009.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 9 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0010.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 10 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0011.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 11 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0012.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 12 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0013.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 13 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0014.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 14 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0015.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 15 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0016.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 16 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0017.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 17 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0018.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 18 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0019.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 19 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0020.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 20 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0021.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 21 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0022.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 22 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0023.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 23 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0024.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 24 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0025.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 25 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0026.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 26 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0027.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 27 Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0028.png|Balloony ripping off a bandage 28 No taped cloudy.png|Bandageless David orange david.png|David Orange David Talking 1.png|Talking 1 Orange David Talking 2.png|Talking 2 Orange David Back.png|Behind/Back Nickel Nickel Body Front orange copy.png|Nickel OrangeNickelSide.png|Side Rocky orange rocky.png|Rocky Rocky Body bleh copy.png|Bleh Woody Woody_Body_Front_Orange_Copy_CHOPPED.png orange woody.png|Woody Woody_Body_Front_Orange_Copy_CHOPPED.png Woody dented by Bell.png|Leaned (BFB 7) Woody Body Front Orange Copy CHOPPED.png|Dented Left Woody Body Front Orange Copy.png|Dented Left Back Woody dented by Bell Not Leaned.png|Dented Right Woody Body Front .2 Orange.png|Dented Right Back Orange Woody Right.png|Back 153651797624659599.png|Side 60EDDFB5-7FE4-44B6-AB98-0CD6B1F3266D.png|Flat Dark Dark Book (Better).png|Book (BFB 3) Cloudy dark body.png|Cloudy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) Imagem1.png|Gaty Darknicl.png|Nickel (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) Saw_Body.png|Saw (BFB 1) Eraser_dark.png|Eraser (BFB 1) Blocky_Cabinet-dark.png|Blocky (BFB 1) Pen_dark.png|Pen (BFB 1) Liy dark.png|Liy (BFB 5) Voting icon bodies Red Bag.png|Barf Bag Blue bomby.png|Bomby Bracelety Icon Body.png|Bracelety cake icon body.png|Cake faboulous dora but it's her icon version.png|Dora Icon Eraser.png|Eraser Foldy Icon Body.png|Foldy Fries_TeamIconBody.png|Fries Golf_Ball_icon_body.png|Golf Ball Leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafy.png|Leafy Liy_asset_body in icons.png|Liy desaturated lollipop.png|Lollipop Match's team icon body.png|Match warm pie.png|Pie Blue Pillow.png|Pillow Pink Diamond.png|Ruby yellow rocky.png|Rocky Stapy icon body.png|Stapy Light Taco.png|Taco Desaturated woody.png|Woody Inside the Basket Cake Body Side basket.png|Cake Eggy Body underbasket.png|Eggy loser basket 2.png|Loser Needle Body basket.png|Needle Clock Clock Body basket front.png|Angled Clock Body basket.png|Back Coiny Coiny Body Front basket 1.png|Angled 1 Coiny Body Front basket 1 copy.png|Angled 2 Coiny Body Front basket 2.png|Angled 3 Coiny Body Side basket.png|Side 1 Coiny Body Side basket 2.png|Side 2 Pin Pin Body Above basket.png|Above 1 Pin Body Above basket copy.png|Above 2 Pin Body Side basket.png|Side/Front 1 Pin Body Side basket copy.png|Side/Front 2 Pin Body Below basket.png|Below Real Life TeamIconMarkerBody.png|Marker's icon body Pupen.png|Puppet Pen Pupleaf.png|Puppet Leafy Ppencill.png|Puppet Pencil bluespongypuppetbody.png|Blue Spongy Fire-0.png|Firey Plush Recommended Characters Main RC's in IDFB/BFB Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Camera Gjfhgcujyhiuyfdiuyfdugfvh.png|Camera Camera's Asset_0.png|With Tripod 7-2.png|Interface TriTriTri.png|Tripod Waffle Waffle Body.png|Waffle 5body waffle.png|Waffle Above Main RC's in BFDI/BFDIA Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag BlackHole.png|Black Hole Bottle idol.png|Bottle Regular Cake.png|Cake Gaty_3.png|Gaty Grassy (better).png|Grassy Lightning 2.png|Lightning LollybodyOLDfla.png|Lollipop Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pillow idle.png|Pillow Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree 8-BallBFSPBody.png|8-Ball 16body nickel.png|Nickel/Dime/Quarter Balloony Balloony 2.png|Balloony's Head Flower Body Straight.png|Balloony's Stick Body 13body balloony.png|Balloony Full Basketball 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball's Body Basketball Lineless.png|Lineless Basketball lines.png|Basketball's Stripes Bell Bell Idle.png|Bell's Body bell's thing.png|Bell's Ringer Bell Jiggled String.png|Bell falling in the LOL Bell Full.png|Bell Full Bracelety bracelety yo.png|Bracelety Upside-Down Bracelety.png|Upside-Down Bracelety Clock Clock_idle0001.png Clock_idle0002.png Clock_idle0003.png Clock_idle0004.png Clock_idle0005.png Clock_idle0006.png Clock_idle0007.png Clock_idle0008.png Clock_idle0009.png Clock_idle0010.png Clock_idle0011.png Clock_idle0012.png Clock_idle0013.png Clock_idle0014.png Clock_idle0015.png Clock_idle0016.png Clock_idle0017.png Clock_idle0018.png Clock_idle0019.png Clock_idle0020.png Clock_idle0021.png Clock_idle0022.png Clock_idle0023.png Clock_idle0024.png Clock_idle0025.png Clock_idle0026.png Clock_idle0027.png Clock_idle0028.png Clock_idle0029.png Clock_idle0030.png Clock_idle0031.png Clock_idle0032.png Clock_idle0033.png Clock_idle0034.png Clock_idle0035.png Clock_idle0036.png Clock_idle0037.png Clock_idle0038.png Clock_idle0039.png Clock_idle0040.png Clock_idle0041.png Clock_idle0042.png Clock_idle0043.png Clock_idle0044.png Clock_idle0045.png Clock_idle0046.png Clock_idle0047.png Clock_idle0048.png Clock_idle0049.png Clock_idle0050.png Clock_idle0051.png Clock_idle0052.png Clock_idle0053.png Clock_idle0054.png Clock_idle0055.png Clock_idle0056.png Clock_idle0057.png Clock_idle0058.png Clock_idle0059.png Clock_idle0060.png Clock_idle0061.png Clock_idle0062.png Clock_idle0063.png Clock_idle0064.png Clock_idle0065.png Clock_idle0066.png Clock_idle0067.png Clock_idle0068.png Clock_idle0069.png Clock_idle0070.png Clock_idle0071.png Clock_idle0072.png Clock_idle0073.png Clock_idle0074.png Clock_idle0075.png Clock_idle0076.png Clock_idle0077.png Clock_idle0078.png Clock_idle0079.png Clock_idle0080.png Clock_idle0081.png Clock_idle0082.png Clock_idle0083.png Clock_idle0084.png Clock_idle0085.png Clock_idle0086.png Clock_idle0087.png Clock_idle0088.png Clock_idle0089.png Clock_idle0090.png Clock_idle0091.png Clock_idle0092.png Clock_idle0093.png Clock_idle0094.png Clock_idle0095.png Clock_idle0096.png ClockCAS.png|CAS Cloudy Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Normal cloud 3 gray.png|Cloudy Thunderstorm Eggy Eggy idle.png|Eggy's Body Egg top.png|Eggy's Top Half Egg bottom.png|Eggy's Bottom Half Fanny Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 FannyFan0001.png|Fanny Fan 1 FannyFan0002.png|Fanny Fan 2 FannyFan0003.png|Fanny Fan 3 Fan0004.png|Fanny Fan 4 Fanny plate.png|No Fan/Plate Pie Pie idle.png|Pie's Body Explosive_Pie.png|Pie Top GoCrafty7Go!.png|Pie Slice Piesplosion.png|Pie Exploding Remote Remote idol.png|BFDI 13 Remote Remote copy.png|BFDI 17 Remote tfweni.png|Remote Side Robot Flower Robot_flower_STATION.png|Robot Flower Stationary Robot_flower_copy0001.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot_flower_copy0002.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot_flower_copy0003.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot_flower_copy0004.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot_flower_copy0005.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 Robot_flower_copy0006.png|Robot Flower Talking 6 Robot_flower_copy0007.png|Robot Flower Talking 7 Robot_flower_copy0008.png|Robot Flower Talking 8 Roboty Roboty Back.png|Back Roboty Front.png|Front robot copy.png|Roboty Talking Roboty talking.png|Roboty Talking Side RobotySide.png|Roboty Side TV Tv copy.png|BFDI TV TV(Assets).png|TV On Other RC's Purple Face Purple Face Pose Remake.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 1 Purple_Face_talking_1.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 2 Purple_Face_talking_2.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 3 PurpleFaceAngry1.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 1 PurpleFaceAngry2.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 2 PurpleFaceAngry3.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 3 Graphic 1517531111939.png|Purple Face Smiling (BFB 6) Unknown Old Bubble.png|Old Bubble (Poorly sticked with a effect) Barf Bag Losing Barf0021.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0020.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0019.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0018.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0017.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0016.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0015.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0014.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0013.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0012.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0011.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0010.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0009.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0008.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0007.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0006.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0005.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0004.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0003.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0002.png Barf Bag Losing Barf0001.png Donut Base.png secret weapon.png Saw Body IDFB.png|Saw Body IDFB with It's Symbol Name called Saw Body IDFB.png Saw NEW Handle asset.png|Handle with Low Quality Barf Bagelatin.png Barf Bag with Gelatin inside by thesecondwindwaker.png Nickel Body Front BFB.png|Nickel (BFB) with it's Symbol Name called Nickel Body Front BFB.png Category:Helpful Category:Assets Category:Characters Category:Bodies